Terminator 5: The end of the war
by Matt15086
Summary: T-1003 is sent back in time to the year 1991 to take Sarah Conner to the future to see the war end.This story takes place after Terminator 4 and somewhere between Terminator 2 and 3. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
John Conner sent out the T-1003 to get his mother, Sarah Conner to come back into the future with him so she could see the war ending…  
  
It was August 22, 1991 flashes of light came from the skies. Many people where watching as a machine appeared in what looked like an airplane. Police saw the plane land somewhere in a building rooftop. They ran with their guns pointed high ready to pounce on the new comer.  
  
The T-1003 was getting out of the time machine and the cock pit door was closing. Three police man surrounded the area and they had their guns pointed at the T-1003.  
  
"Put your hands in the air, we don't want any trouble." Yelled a police men  
  
The T-1003 walked up to them and put his hands in the air. The policemen took out his handcuffs and just as he was going to cuff the T-1003, he punched the guy in the chest. The policemen fell to the floor. The other men were scared and they hand the guns raised high. They didn't take their eyes off him.  
  
One yelled, "Now who the heck are you?"  
  
T-1003 replied, "Who wants to know."  
  
He was walking up to the police men who said that and grabbed his pistol and shot him. The other guy was shooting at him but the bullets went right through his left arm. He shot the police men. The T-1003 grabbed the three police men and saw that there was an opening to the building that he had landed on so he threw them down into the building. Then he locked the time machine with the keys that Kate had made.  
  
The T-1003 saw some stairs and he walked down them. Many people were still watching, T-1003 saw a person with sun glasses. He walked up to them and took them from the man that was very afraid. He scanned the area for a car or a jeep. He found a car, it was a BMW. He got into the car and sped off to look for Sarah Conner.  
  
~  
  
It had been 5 years since they had sent the T-1003 off to look for Sarah Conner. Kate suspected that it wouldn't have taken this long to get Sarah back here. She thought maybe they ran into some trouble or something like that. At the base Kate Conner was feeding here new boy named Josh Conner, he was much like his father and wanted to lead the troops to a victory. He was 14 years old.  
  
Josh Conner said quietly, "Mom, when am I going to fight in the war with dad?"  
  
Kate answered, "Soon honey, you just need to give your father some time. He is training you very well these days." John replied, "I know he is, I have been taught so many things about weapons and strategy."  
  
Kate sat down with Josh and then all of a sudden there was a big boom!  
  
Josh yelled, "For crying out loud."  
  
A soldier stepped into the room.  
  
The soldier said, "John Conner has been hurt badly. But we can fix that with bandages."  
  
Kate responded, "Thanks for the update Jack."  
  
Another big boom just outside the small room that was all chipped and wreaked. Two little boy's were sitting in the corner looking frightened. A mother was sitting in another corner with a television set trying to get warm. Kate felt sorry for all of them because they didn't have real clothes like John and she had. They had to make clothes for Josh since they couldn't find any in that old Bunker.  
  
Another soldier came in and yelled, "A terminator was sent back in time to kill the T-1003 and Sarah Conner."  
  
Kate yelled, "Damn, this is going to screw up our whole plans." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
A flash of light descended a long a street that was occupied by lots of cars. A man stood on the sidewalk with a street jack and Calvin Klein blue jeans. He walked up to a man in the phone booth and look up Sarah Conner's address. He found it and then saw a motor bike and got on that and drove off.  
  
The T-1003 was almost to Sarah Conner's house but suddenly a bike came out of nowhere. The T-1003 recognized it as the terminator that had also been sent back but this time he was going to kill him. The T-1003 also had something that it was going to kill Sarah Conner. The T-1003 pulled out the pistol and shot at the terminator. The terminator shot back as they were driving along the freeway to Sarah Conner's home.  
  
The terminator zoomed ahead of the T-1003 and went off the freeway. The T- 1003 followed him. The T-1003 sped up to the terminator and noticed that there was a grassy field descended at the bottem. He drove up to the terminator and banged him against the wall of the street. The terminator felt this and it decided instead of risking it's neck that it would jump off into the grassy field. It did and the T-1003 speed off the street and went to Sarah Conner's house.  
  
When he got there Sarah Conner was outside the house taking care of her new boy John Conner. Sarah looked up and was very frightened to see the T-1003 there. He got out of the car and Sarah grabbed John and they ran into the house. She locked the door and put John in his bed room. She picked up the phone and punched the numbers 911.  
  
Someone on the other line picked up, "Hello?"  
  
Sarah said worryingly, "Someone is trying to break into my house and kill me with a gun."  
  
The other person on the other end replied, "We will bring right there."  
  
She hung up the phone and the door burst open. She gasped and sat in a corner.  
  
"Sarah Conner?" said the machine  
  
Sarah nodded.  
  
The T-1003 replied, "Grab your son and come with me if you want to live."  
  
Sarah did as instructed and grabbed her only son which was in bed.  
  
John woke up and said quietly, "Mommy, why do we have to get up?"  
  
Sarah replied, "Just come with me."  
  
She dragged John out to the car and the T-1003 was waiting for them in the car. The terminator came up to the as they were in the car and was shooting a lot. Sarah and John covered their heads as John screamed. The T-1003 drove off and bumped the side of the car on the drive way.  
  
The T-1003 said, "I am your protector."  
  
Sarah yelled, "What protector."  
  
The T-1003 replied, "Someone has been sent out to kill you and I am here to make sure you get back to the year 2034."  
  
"What the heck are you talking about." Replied Sarah  
  
The T-1003 answered, "John gave me a message to give to you. He said that the war is about to end and he would like you to come to our time to see it end. Then you can go back to yours."  
  
Sarah was confused but she went with the T-1003 anyway. John was sitting in the backseat of the car thinking hard about where he was and why this guy was after his mother, also why they had sent a protector. The car sped off as they mad there way to the time machine. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The Terminator got to Sarah's house and found that the door had been broken off and almost shattered to pieces. He searched the house and found no signs of Sarah or John Conner.  
  
He yelled, "Damn!"  
  
The police came and they said, "What happened here."  
  
The terminator noticed they had guns so he got out his gun and shot them both. He walked out to the black motor bike and sped off to look for where they had gone. He thought that they were going into the direction of where the T-1003's time machine was.  
  
The T-1003 sped onto the highway not worrying about anything happening. The T-1003 saw something in his review mirror. Sarah looked back.  
  
"He is following us isn't he?" Sarah answered to the review mirror look.  
  
"Yes, he is. I don't know a way to destroy him but It has to be quick." Replied the T-1003  
  
"How about that plash where they crush things. You can just drive quickly through all of them then he would die." Answered Sarah  
  
The T-1003 replied "That just might work."  
  
They sped off to the really high tech junkyard. The terminator followed them on his motor bike not thinking of what was going to happen next. The T- 1003 saw where all of the crushers were and he went for them. Sarah held John in her lap and covered his eyes as they went through all of them. The crushers slammed down on the terminator just as he went through the second one.  
  
Sarah said quietly, "Ha! He is terminated!"  
  
The T-1003 sped out of the junkyard. Back at the Junkyard the crushers lifted and the terminators red eye was gone.  
  
Sarah said, "That was two easy."  
  
The T-1003 sped on the highway and noticed cops following them. He drove fast as the cops were shooting at him vigorously.  
  
The T-1003 said, "I'll stop the car and I know you don't want to have to hand John over to the police but it is the only way. You can come back and get him later."  
  
Sarah responded, "I understand."  
  
They stopped the car and the police didn't know why Sarah was getting out of the car. But then they saw that she had John in her hands and she handed them John. The police men put John into a car and they drove off.  
  
Sarah was sad she was still standing on the pavement with the police's guns to pointed at her.  
  
One of the police men spoke, "I know that was your son, Sarah. But why did you give him to us?"  
  
Sarah yelled, "I am coming back for him!"  
  
Police looked startled and replied, "No, where your going is jail."  
  
Sarah heard someone shoot and it was the T-1003. Sarah ran into the car and the T-1003 got into the car also. The T-1003 looked at the building and pointed to where the time machine was they drove there and got out of the car.  
  
Sarah followed the T-1003 as they climbed into the time machine as they were being shot at. The T-1003 set the date for 5 years after 2029. They rose up into the air and then all of a sudden there was a flash of light and they were gone. 


	4. Ending

Just as Sarah Conner and T-1003 had gotten to their time. A big explosion in the Time machine was made and they were stuck in the time portal FOREVER! Sarah conner disapeared and went back to her original time where she was in a penetentry for the next month. The T-1003 just sat there and got blown up! 


End file.
